Fruits Basket Next Generation: Volume One
by Kizaki-chan
Summary: They thought the curse had been broken. They thought it was in the past. They thought they could move on. They thought wrong. Watch as the latest generation of Sohmas get sucked back into the nightmare their parents thought they'd escaped. Will this new generation have what it takes to destroy the curse once and for all? Volume 1 of the new series Fruits Basket Next Generation!


**Hi, Yumi-chan here. Ok, so I've decided to start a sequel to the amazing Fruits Basket (whose characters I sadly don't own T_T). Just a fair warning, this is a slight Yukiru, but Kyoru fans will hopefully love is just as well. I'm trying to making the new generation the main focus of this story, not the original characters. Also, I'm destroying the whole idea of second cousins thing just to let you know. The only family relations I'm counting in this story are direct family and first cousins. So some of the new zodiacs may or may not get together, but it's NOT incest! And with that all cleared up, please enjoy the story!**

A long, long time ago, God decided to invite all the animals to a banquet. He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening and don't be late, he said. When the mischievous rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat that the party was the day after tomorrow.

The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration and the rat led the way riding all the way there on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time, except for the foolish cat who missed the whole thing.

As the years passed, a family became cursed, each member becoming one of the zodiac animals or God himself. Generation by generation, the cursed passed from one person to the other. These zodiac members were unable to be hugged by those of the opposite sex, or else they would transform into their zodiac animals.

The last generation, however, was different. The Sohma family was freed from its curse by an outsider, Tohru Honda, who grew to accept them for who they were. These fourteen cursed souls were then able to live normal lives.

Akito Sohma had revealed her true identity as a woman and married Shigure Sohma, the former dog of the zodiac. They were one of the few to remain in Kaibara and bought a house just on the outskirts of the town.

As he was told, Hatori Sohma, the former dragon, ended up with someone who did indeed make him ten thousand times happier than Kana. And that someone was Mayuko. Shiraki. The two also stayed in Kaibara, for the sake of Hatori's job as a doctor.

Kisa and Hiro went into high school, where they officially started dating. Ritsu decided to take over his mother's spa and married Mitsuru, Shigure's old editor.

Momiji went off to study abroad and came back with a girlfriend of his own, Kumiko, whose kind and responsible nature balanced out his upbeat and energetic one.

Rin and Haru, although a rather erratic couple, left Kaibara and moved a few towns south, where they had they eloped not long after.

As for Kureno, he and Arisa Uotani bought an apartment together in Kyoto while Uo began her modeling career. Saki Hanajima stayed with Kyo and Kazuma for a little while, before going out to explore the world. However, she, Uo and Tohru still meet up every now and then.

Ayame Sohma settled down with his assistant, Mine Kuramae, and they got to work on their latest outfits for their shop. His younger brother, Yuki, would occasionally stop by, as the two brothers were still working on closing the gap between themselves.

Yuki hadn't been so lucky in the way of relationships as the others had been. He and Matchi broke up after he graduated from college, but they thankfully ended it on a good note and wished each other happiness.

Tohru and Kyo, who had gone up to the mountains, grew apart as well. Although they loved each other deeply, the romance aspect soon died down. Despite everything they'd been through, their love developed into more of a brother-sister love. Not wanting to burden him, Tohru went back to Kaibara, where she got a job as a chef at a local restaurant. Kyo reunited with Kagura, who after all these years still loved him just as immensely. They eventually got married and opened up a dojo in the mountains.

While in Kaibara, Tohru ran into Yuki again and their relationship blossomed into love. As their feelings grew, Yuki and Tohru eventually had a wedding of their own, choosing to reside in the neighboring town of Kaibara.

The Sohma family was finally at peace, able to go about their lives without a care in the world. The curse was forever destroyed and would never bother them again.

Or so they thought.

* * *

A dark-haired man paced back and forth in his study. His chocolate brown eyes bore concern as he waited anxiously for any news of his wife. It had happened so suddenly. After all, she had only been pregnant for seven months. The baby wasn't due until mid July.

Yet, it was tonight of all nights when his wife went into labor. Naturally, he had phoned their doctor straight away. That's what lead to his current situation, being forced to wait for hours as his wife went through series of contractions.

Just when he thought he could bear it no longer, the door opened. A tall man with black hair and what seemed like a permanently serious expression stepped into the room.

"Thank gods, Hatori! How is she? What's going on?" The man burst with questions. The man, known as Hatori, took a breath and released a light smile from his lips.

"They're doing just fine, although Akito is rather tired. And despite being so early, your son is perfectly healthy, Shigure." the doctor informed the former dog, whose eyes beamed with happiness. A son. He was a father and he has a son.

"Can I see them?" he asked his best friend. Hatori nodded and lead Shigure into the bedroom. As they opened the door, a woman laid on the bed, a few pillows propping her up into a sitting position as she cradled a small bundle in her arms. She raised her head and smiled at her husband, something still rare for the former god to do.

Shigure grinned and ran over to them. He quickly tucked back a few loose strands of Akito's short black hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Meet your father, Jiro." she told the newborn in an exhausted, but motherly tone. Shigure's eyes focused in on the small infant before him and Akito handed him his son.

"Hello Jiro." the new father smiled, proudly. "I'm your dad. You decided to come early, didn't you buddy? That's alright. I couldn't wait to see you either." Akito chuckled warmly at her husband's introduction. The grin never wavering from his face, the man pulled the newborn into a soft embrace, hugging his son for the very first time.

Akito smiled as he returned the newborn back into her arms and she too was able to hug her son for the first time. But all of the sudden, an explosion of smoke erupted into the air, surrounding the new family. Akito screamed in shock and Shigure called out for his son desperately. Hatori rushed into the room upon hearing the scream, but all three adults could only stare in fear as the smoke cleared, revealing a small newborn puppy. Silence covered the room in seconds.

"No." Shigure gasped, sudden realization dawning his feature. "It can't be." He turned to his best friend with a pleading look in his eyes, begging for some sort of answer. Any answer except the one he was dreading. The doctor stared at the newborn, his eyes wide in disbelief. Only two words escaped from his mouth.

"It's back."


End file.
